Ginny a new!
by Cherchez la femme
Summary: A Ginny studies in America goes back to Hogwarts fic that is definitely DG...R
1. disclamer

Sorry forgot to write disclamer and stupid computer won't let me edit said story…Anyway

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Except for plot and new characters I might add. Ta ta for now ;p


	2. Chapter 1

It had been a year since Ginevra Molly Weasley had step foot on Hogwarts.

During the war her parents had shipped her off to America specifically the Fashion Institue of Technology in New York to keep her safe. It wasn't her initial idea, yet she couldn't just past up the chance to study at a top fashion university in a different country.

"Bloody hell" Ginny mumbled to herself. And here she was now about to enter through the castle's main doors.

After the war and when Voldemort was finally defeated, students who would have graduated were invited back to Hogwarts to continue their schooling.

Her classmates from America would be arriving tomorrow. But because she was an old Hogwarts student she had to be there that night.

"Ugh, well it's now or never" Ginny said. Tired and sopping wet from the rain and the delayed flight, she was _fashionably late_ and stuck carrying her baggage through the deserted hall.

"Miss Weasley, sorting has already begun and I do not tolerate tardiness." McGonagal exclaimed.

"But my flight…" Ginny began.

"Just leave your baggage there and quickly enter through the doors. You are to be re-sorted into a new house as you have studied in a different country. " explained McGonagal.

"Right then…" Ginny replied. Taking of her wet cloak revealing her none too daring yet gorgeous outfit. She had grown to like fashion…muggle fashion to be exact, especially after all the runway shows her friends had dragged her to.

Underneath her cloak she wore designer jeans and a white dip top that showed ample cleavage but didn't scream slut. Along with her trusty Haviannas and white Burberry tote.

She sauntered coolly in as per training from living in New York. Oh many things had definitely changed about Ginny Weasley.


	3. Chapter 2

"Well that was a success" Ginny mused aloud to herself, whilst stretching on the sunny Hogwarts grounds on her yellow yoga mat.

She had managed to sneak out "_ha, more like escape_" from her new dormitory, wearing her fitting white yoga pants along with her favorite yellow tank her hair in a messy ponytail to do her usual morning routine.

Her friends would be arriving that night "_wonder if they'll be sorted too_?" Yet her mind couldn't stop drifting to what happened last night.

Last night's sorting ceremony was a _fiasco_.

Initially all was going well; and many of Hogwart's past students could not believe that this young woman who had sauntered coolly in through the doors was Ginny Weasley.

Hey, what could you expect…! Along with her regular classes in New York, modeling was part of the curriculum, though she hadn't had yet the opportunity to work the ramp.

And part of her enjoyed strutting down the Great Hall towards the stool.

"Well, well it's nice to see you again Ms. Weasley" rasped the sorting hat. "Let's see where to put you? Oh I still sense a lot of courage. But something has changed, hasn't it?"

"What! is this stupid hat talking about?"

Looking back at that moment on the stool while in the lotus position, she had just realized that perhaps she had changed a bit. But last night she just assumed that she would be sorted back into Gryffindor.

"I think you know Miss Weasley…ah well it better be"

"SLYTHERIN" the sorting hat shouted. … And that was when things started going downhill.

It was as if you could hear a pin drop. Everybody was looking at the source of the sorting hat's statement with their mouths' wide open.

"WHAT!"

Ginny had unconsciously shouted her shock.

Feelings her legs numb, it took what seemed like forever till a professor emitted a small cough that she realized she was still sitting on the stool.

As she got of the stool albeit _almost_ tripping twice. She walked towards the Slytherin table when...a loud noise was heard; she had just tripped face first near someone's shoes.

She could definitely hear some stifled laughs… and not so stifled laughs.

"_Oh… my…God_"repeating the words in her head hoping that the ground would swallow her.

"Really Weasley, school hasn't even started yet and your already falling for me" drawled that rat-faced Malfoy. At least from what she could remember.

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy", Ginny snapped back.

"You know I enjoy the flattery. But enough's enough weasel" he said amused.

As she stood to get up it was as if she was running on auto-pilot, while her mind was going at about a million thoughts per second.

"_Wow_" without a doubt Draco Malfoy wasn't the same rat-faced boy that she remembered.

Indeed he matured _nicely_. He had grown taller and broader, with his hair finally ungelled falling to his pale unblemished face. He was _definitely hot_.

Events of that night passed her in a blur though, though she distinctly remembered a livid Ron and sharing a room with Pansy.

As she stretched to do the upward facing dog, she mused that perhaps she shouldn't have been thinking those thoughts about him. "_I mean just because Dra- I mean Malfoy hot now doesn't mean he's changed that much_" Ginny thought to herself. "_I bet he's still the same old jerk_."

"Yup, that's about right" she said out loud.

"What's right?" whispered a dangerously low voice in her ear from the very person she didn't want to see.


End file.
